


Holy Dream

by sphinx01



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bittersweet, First Time, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Mild Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 00:24:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20921120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sphinx01/pseuds/sphinx01
Summary: It’s the plain truth, Fortune preserve him, and it scares him to death.





	Holy Dream

**Holy Dream**

_That holy dream - that holy dream, while all the world were chiding,_  
_Hath cheered me as a lovely beam, a lonely spirit guiding._

“A Dream” by Edgar Allen Poe

**xxx**

Harry’s eyes are squeezed shut, his fingers digging into Sirius’ upper arms hard enough to leave bruises. His kiss is tight-lipped and much too forceful, and when he tries to thrust his tongue into Sirius’ mouth, it feels more like a collision than a display of affection.

Sirius cups his godson’s face in his hands and draws back, very gently, so it won’t feel like a rejection.

“Easy,” he murmurs. “It’s not a fight. Here.” He takes Harry’s hands and slides them down to his waist. The younger man is trembling ever so slightly, but he grabs on. Sirius slips an arm around Harry’s back, holding his face steady with his free hand. “Like this.”

He places his mouth over Harry’s, not kissing, just touching for the moment. Harry exhales slowly, and Sirius strokes his face, waiting for him to relax. He brings his tongue into play carefully, tracing the line of Harry’s lower lip and gently licking the corner of his mouth. Harry makes a little noise in the back of his throat, and then his tongue meets Sirius’, shyly at first, but he grows bolder by the minute.

Before he knows it, Sirius has a lapful of hot, quivering teenager. Harry is a quick learner, and they kiss deeply and sensuously until their erections are straining against each other through their trousers.

“This is wrong, isn’t it?” Harry whispers when they have to pause for breath. “If anyone finds out, we’ll be in trouble, right?”

“Yeah,” Sirius says. He won’t lie to Harry, or tell him that everything will be alright. The boy has heard too many well-intended lies already. And though Sirius would certainly have to face the harsher punishment, he feels that Harry, in a different way, is risking just as much as he is.

“I want to anyway,” Harry says heatedly. He clutches the front of Sirius’ shirt, and it’s hard to tell if he’s being stubborn or desperate. Sirius could relate to both. He takes Harry’s hands and interlaces their fingers.

“Me too,” he says softly, and swallows around the lump in his throat. It’s the plain truth, Fortune preserve him, and it scares him to death.

He sinks back into the pillows until he lies supine and Harry is stretched out on top of him. Their groins collide, and he draws a sharp breath, which makes Harry giggle. Sirius retaliates by pinching his godson’s ear. “Brat,” he says affectionately, and since his hands are in the neighborhood, he gently removes Harry’s glasses and sets them on the bedside table.

Harry goes very still, and Sirius can feel the younger man’s heart beat rapidly against his chest. “Alright?” he asks softly, afraid that he’s coming on too strong. But Harry holds his gaze steadily, and when Sirius combs his fingers through his godson’s unruly black hair, Harry leans into the touch without hesitating.

This time it’s the younger man who initiates the kiss, and there’s nothing left to do for Sirius than to turn off the bedside light and let darkness enshroud them.

_ ***Fin*** _

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer:_ The Harry Potter universe belongs to Ms Rowling. I do not make any money with this story.


End file.
